


As

by Regency



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post - Deathly Hallows, Triple Drabble, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/pseuds/Regency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Similes get Hermione through an evening with a sick Teddy Lupin. 300 words. Harry/Hermione if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As

 

                _He is as warm as piping hot tea_ , Hermione thinks. He is as feverish in her arms as he was in the crib.

                He is as quiet as the halls of Hogwarts after the final battle, save for the mourning cries and hysterical laughter of disbelief.

                He is as precious as the Deathly Hallows, giving great and rare gifts, but just as easily stealing them away.

                He has a smile so familiar now that she can hardly believe he didn’t inherit it by blood.

                He yawns so softly that she can easily hear the footsteps coming.

                “‘Mione,” his godfather says and lays his hand on her shoulder, “is he sleeping?”

                Teddy squirms fussily and reaches for his favorite pair of cuddling arms. Hermione knows she’s met her match and lets Teddy go; because, for once, she doesn’t mind.

                Harry cradles the boy close to him, ruffling his Technicolor hair. _He is his mother’s son_ , she thinks, noting how Teddy’s features flicker—eyes, from dark to vibrant green and back.

                “I bet you and Aunt ‘Mione had loads of fun tonight.” He flashes a grateful smile. “I wish I could’ve been here.”

                She grins. “Me, too.”

                She feels as light as a feather. Perhaps even Flitwick would be charmed.

                Her little charge babbles incessantly, grasping tightly at Harry’s scarf. His hair is green, his eyes are gray, and he has a small mustache. _He is his father’s son_ , she muses as Harry laughs.

                “He’s feeling better, I see,” he exhales, relieved.  Dark wizards, horcruxes, and _Unforgivables_ he can stomach, but his godson sick breaks him in two.

“All because of you, I’m just the babysitter.”  She wraps an arm around his shoulder. He wraps another around her waist.

                His touch is as soothing as steaming cider. They are that warm together.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, setting, or quotes recognizable as being from Harry Potter, the movies or the books. They are the property of their actors, producers, writers, and studios, not me. No copyright infringement was intended and no money was made in the writing or distribution of this story. It was good, clean fun.


End file.
